1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a helical waveguide and more particularly to a method for forming an electroplated helical waveguide on a mandrel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Although fiber optic waveguides have been employed for visible light, they are not effective for transmitting infrared light. This is due to the large losses which occur when using infrared radiation. Attempts have been made to produce waveguides for infrared radiation which will allow this radiation to be maneuvered into remote locations without requiring bulky rotating mirrors and articulated arms.
One device for transmitting infrared radiation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,808. This device utilizes a polished copper surface, as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent for carrying the surface waves of infrared radiation. This device has been successful in practice, but is difficult to manufacture due to the particular shape involved.